


Sol & Viento

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [21]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best friend shenanigans, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo (Speed Boat Racing)Caroline is wallowing after he nasty breakup with Tyler Lockwood, and Katherine is putting up with exactly zero of her shit. Which is why the two end up taking a surprise trip to Miami.So, who is this Dimpled Asshat crashing the cathartic get away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr, sunshineandfangs (and eventually my FFN, Shiko-Rae).
> 
> Title translates to "Sun & Wind" in Spanish (According to Google translate).

Caroline woke without a shred of grace, a startled yelp pulled from her lips as a pillow slammed into her face.

“Get up, sweetcheeks! Up and at’em!”

The thoroughly disgruntled blonde yanked the pillow away, the beginning of a snarl in her throat.

“Katherine, what the fuck?!”

Katherine just braced her hand on her hip, wagging the index finger of her other hand in Caroline’s general vicinity.

“Well, at least you have  _some_  fire left. But all the rest of this,” the brunette gestured to the uncharacteristic disarray of messy bed sheets, papers, a half empty wine bottle, and last night’s carton of ice cream, “has got to go.”

Caroline just frowned, a wave of sadness filling her rather than offense. She looked away, clenching her rumpled duvet under her hand. 

“Nope! No, no, no. None of that!”

“Kat…”

The other woman just shook her head, brown curls bouncing. “Lockwood is 100% not worth your tears.“

Caroline bit her lip, she was morning what Tyler represented more than the guy himself. Getting stuck in a rut as his words during their breakup re-conjured some of the insecure teenaged girl she thought she had left behind. And sure she hadn’t been imagining wedding bells, but she had loved him, cared for him, and his disregard had  _hurt_.

Still, Katherine had a point. She didn’t let other people dictate her life, especially not boys, and it was time to get her act together.

“Right, what did you have in mind?”

She smirked. “That’s more like it!” Tossing a glossy brochure onto Caroline’s bed, she declared, “we’re going to Miami!”

* * *

 

To be honest, Caroline wasn’t quite sure how she ended up here. The idea sounded pretty good when Kat pitched it: sun, beach, and eye-candy. And all on Katherine’s mysterious beau’s dime - something Caroline had heavily protested until Kat put her foot down claiming that he and his family apparently had more money than God and wouldn’t even notice, that he had given her the credit card in the first place.

But she had no earthly idea how her mindless beach getaway transitioned from lazing around in the sun and admiring some cabana boys to  _this_.

“Katherine, maybe this is a bad idea…”

“Woman up, Care! There’s no better way to get over a man than rocketing three tons of sleek metal through the waves and imaging pulverizing his face with it!”

The blonde could feel her eyebrow twitch, muttering to herself, “I’m pretty sure that’s  _not_  how that saying goes.”

And she knew she had a weakness for dares, but this was ridiculous. The jet-skis were one thing - and it  _was_  pretty awesome seeing what Kat could do with one. But full sized boats? That just seemed like asking for trouble.

“Three, two, one, go!”

And the brunette was off, shooting up a spray of salt water as she gunned her boat forward.

Caroline was left gaping in her wake.

Fuck it.

And then she was off too.

An incredulous laugh bubbled up from her as she cut through the water, still in disbelief that she was doing something this reckless. God, her mom would actually  _kill_  her if she knew.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the two of them didn’t end up crashing or getting arrested for reckless endangerment or something. They made it back in one piece and put not a scratch on either of the rentals. Good fucking thing too, because Caroline got a glance at the price on the receipt and she swore her heart stopped. Had she known that’s how much they cost no amount of dares would have convinced her to do what she did.

And this time  _Caroline_  put her foot down, refusing to participate in anymore ridiculous stunts for at least the rest of the week. Something Kathrine begrudgingly agreed to after much pouting.

* * *

 

Which was why it was a real shock when a genuine scowl suddenly crossed the brunette’s face, her eyes flicking to glare somewhere over Caroline’s shoulder.

“Katerina,” a British voice growled. “I should have known it was you.”

Caroline spun, wondering who riled Katherine up so much - mutually too from the tone of voice. And did he just call her,  _Katerina_? Did he have a death wish?

Whatever she was expecting it was  _not_  tall, blonde, and dimpled that was for sure.

But he barely gave her a glance, still staring daggers at her friend.

“Elijah was convinced your card had gotten stolen, but it would figure it was you all along.” His eyes flicked to her and then. “And who’s this? Another one of your vapid little friends?”

Caroline bristled.

“Excuse me!” She hissed, getting up in his face and conveniently blocking his view of Kat. “First of all, on what grounds are you basing your insulting sentiment? Is it the blonde hair? Because you better take a good look in the mirror, buddy, you’re currently living up to that stereotype way more than me! And more importantly, lay off Kat! I don’t know who you think you are, but you do  _not_  get to belittle my best friend like that!”

Dimpled McAsshole looked taken aback, seeming to actually look at her this time. His lips parted like he was about to say something, but just half-gaped instead. 

Although he snapped out of it when a snicker erupted from behind her.

“Wooow,” Katherine drawled out, “I never thought I’d live to see you speechless,  _Niklaus_.”

This time it was his turn to scowl, apparently liking his full name as much as Kat liked her own. He actually bared his teeth at Katherine before doing an impressive 180 and offering her a little smirk.

“Apologies, love-”

“ _And_  an apology? Is the sky falling?”

His cheek twitched. “I shouldn’t have made assumptions. You’re clearly more than just a pretty face.”

Caroline raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You think that’s the part I took most offense to?”

He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. “I suppose not. Rest assured though, your,” his teeth clenched, “ _friend_  gives as good as she gets. Our history may be colorful, but she’s hardly innocent in it.” 

 _That_  Caroline could believe, but Douchebag McAccent was hardly going to sway her loyalty. Even if he could pull off some serious puppy eyes.

“Allow me to acquit myself and explain. Over drinks, perhaps?”

He was pretty smooth she could admit, but she wasn’t going to budge.

“Thanks,” she said with a sarcastic smile, “but I’d rather die of thirst.” She looped her arm with her friend’s, tugging her along. “Come on, Kat, we’re burning daylight.”

Katherine smirked, offering a taunting wiggle of her fingers. Though she caught the expression on Caroline’s face as she turned. Groaned.

“You really have the  _worst_  taste in men,” she hissed.

Caroline gave the woman’s arm a comforting squeeze. “If he’s truly that terrible you know I would never.”

“I know.” Her nose crinkled. “ _Him,_  though? Really?”

It was almost a whine, and Caroline knew then that while he probably did do something shitty at one point, Katherine didn’t truly despise him.

Maybe this vacation was a good idea after all…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-sequel from <https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/> for the next bit of this story. 
> 
> Contains smut!

Caroline’s eyes flicked over, taking in the figure that had leaned against the bar.

“Oh, it’s  _you_ ,” she half-sneered, still a bit offended on Kat’s behalf.

A hand pressed to his chest as an exaggerated expression of hurt crossed his face. Caroline refused to admit that it partially worked, rolling her eyes instead. Smothered the little bloom of pleasure when he bantered instead of stalking off with a bruised ego.

“I’m glad I made an impression, sweetheart. Perhaps, I could get a name? Otherwise I’m afraid you’ll eternally be known as Katerina’s little friend in my head.”

She bristled, irritated that she was about to give him exactly what he wanted.

“It’s  _Caroline_ ,” she snapped. “Not sweetheart and  _certainly_ not,” her nose wrinkled, “ _Katerina’s little friend_.” The dramatic flip of her hair was  _very_ necessary as she swiveled the bar stool, turning to face him with a smirk. “Understood,  _Niklaus_?”

Her lips twitched as she watched a little spark of ire light in his eyes. But then he was taking her hand in his, theatrically bowing over it as he pressed (soft, warm- snap out of it, Caroline!) lips to her knuckles. Confidence making the gesture more charming than cheesy, though it was also that.

“Please, call me Klaus,” he purred, lips still hovering near sensitive skin, his eyes wicked as he peered up at him from beneath unfairly long lashes. (Damn him, she actually had to work at hers!)

She was  _not_  blushing as she tugged her hand away, lips parting to say something else when he interjected. Just this once she wouldn’t tell him off for being rude, thankful that he prevented what would have likely been unattractive sputtering on her part.

And to his credit, he released her hand easily, looking her in the eye as he spoke. “And where  _is_  Katerina at? You two rather seemed joined at the hip earlier.”

A half-groan half-sigh and an eye roll were perfectly valid responses as Caroline’s irritation shifted to its new target.

“Kat shoved me out of my  _own_  hotel room! Said she wanted some time to talk to her boyfriend or whatever and threatened that I better not be back before 1.” She took an angry swig of her drink, the burn well matched to her irritation, called the brunette a bitch under her breath though she didn’t really mean it (sort of). Then froze as she processed the long beat of silence, registered what she had just admitted to.

_I’m Caroline Fucking Forbes!_

Her eyes rose from the glass to stare down Klaus, just  _daring_  him to make some sort of sleazy comment.

While there was a heat to his gaze, it wasn’t mocking, and he set his own tumbler on the bar with a decisive  _clack_.

“Well if your hotel is barred to you, perhaps you would care to accompany me to mine?” 

She was about to decline, a strange mix of flattered and irked, no matter how much more suave his British accent made him sound, when he continued. 

“You’re welcome to stay here of course, but you don’t particularly seem to be enjoying yourself. And while I would never turn away a woman as lovely as you from my bed, all I meant was you could crash until Katerina’s little deadline. I’ll give you the address to text to her. We both know that vicious harpy would tear me to pieces if I did anything untoward.”

The little burst of amusement from his words (she supposed he really did know Kat) faded as she eyed him, noting the surprising earnestness on his face. Finished the last of her drink as she contemplated his offer.

It would be a filthy lie to say she wasn’t tempted. Hell, she had been (a little) even when she temporarily thought he was the scum of the Earth. And for all that Kat’s ah  _shenanigans_  had cheered her up immensely, she wouldn’t say no to embracing the old school method of getting over a guy.

She sat her own glass on the bar as she licked the last traces of alcohol from her lips.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Caroline found herself pressed against the door, their joint weight easily shutting it with a louder than polite thud. 

To be fair they had made an honest attempt at small talk in the cab, but she had never felt this level of sexual chemistry without even being touched before. And judging from his current enthusiastic attentions, neither had he.

“You’re thinking far too hard, love,” he muttered by her ear, nipping the lope before pressing kisses down the line of her throat.

She pitched her head back against the hard wood of the door, baring more of her neck as her fingers toyed with the short curls at his nape.

“Well, maybe you should do something about that.”

“A challenge?” His voice rumbled against the top swell of her breast. “I accept.”

Her shriek turned into surprised giggles as the man hefted her with surprising strength, carrying her over to the bed and gently tossing her onto it. He stood off to the side, removing his shirt with a delicious flex of muscle, made even removing his shoes a surprisingly sexy gesture before joining her.

She looked down at where he crouched by her feet, the slight callouses on his fingers tickling her ankles as he removed her own shoes. Achingly slowly he glided his warm palms up the smooth skin of her calves, fingers just brushing the soft, sensitive skin behind her knee before settling on her thighs.

Her breathing hitched as he toyed with the hem of her dress and she couldn’t resist a slightly breathy taunt. “Well?”

He just smirked up at her, infuriatingly bypassing where heat had been pooling for the last thirty minutes or so, hands trailing up her sides to settle beneath her breasts.

“Patience, Caroline,” he purred.

“Klaus, if I wanted to be patient I would have- _oh_!” Her frustrated words ended in a gasp as he tugged down her strapless dress. The wet warmth of his mouth enveloping a nipple.

She squirmed under him, pressing her chest into his eager mouth, her other breast getting attention from his hand. Felt the hard line of him press right where she wanted him as she bucked.

It was like being a randy teenager again as she ground against the hard bulge straining against his zipper. Though his talent (her eyelids fluttered slightly as he tugged at her nipples, one with his teeth and one with his fingers) was certainly not that of a teen-aged boy.

He pulled away slightly, dark eyes seeming to devour the slight of her flushed chest, nipples pink and wet and sensitive. A shiver ran down her spine at his attention, feeling a bit heady from his obvious desire.

And then he was pulling her up into his lap, his tongue licking into her mouth, tracing the edges of her teeth, tasting her. She barely processed his hands unzipping her dress and unclipping her very skewed bra, far too busy enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers rubbing her sensitive skin against his bare chest.

She was panting when he pulled away, rolled her hips pointedly as she demanded, “Take off your pants, Klaus.”

Considering how easily he was wrecking her, how quickly he managed to work her up, it was gratifying to hear the gravel in his voice, the strain.

He shook his head. “I won’t be able to hold back once I do, Caroline. But I want to taste you first. Lick into the delicious heat of you until you’re clawing at the bedding. Plunge into you as you fall apart, feel your walls squeeze around my cock so sensitive and tight. I want you high on the pleasure of it until all you remember if how to scream my name.”

Caroline’s eyes went wide.  _Holy fuck!_  

And fell back eagerly on the bed as Klaus nudged at her shoulders, lifting her hips to rid herself of her crumpled dress. She wasn’t normally so passive in bed, but she certainly wasn’t going to refuse a guy willing to work as hard as Klaus promised to.

His hot breath sent a new wave of arousal to her soaking core, his nose hovering by her clit. The sound of his inhale sent blood rushing to her cheeks, minor embarrassment quickly forgotten as his tongue swiped between her folds.  If she thought the man was talented before it was nothing compared to now.

Thumbs parted her as he licked and sucked. Keeping her on edge as he switched between her clit with clamped lips and gentle teeth to her entrance with the teasing tip of his tongue.

She groaned his name, one hand buried in his hair, the other clawing at the pillows above her as he kept her thighs spread with his palms. She threw her head back, bucking upward as his tongue suddenly plunged into her as promised. The hot muscle lapping up her arousal, one hand shifting to trace little half-moons against her clit.

Her fingers clenched around his hair, tugging sharply. The moan of his name near guttural.

He pulled back only enough to command her, “Come, Caroline.”

The return of his lips sent her over the edge, vision going a bit hazy, as she writhed under him. Inner walls fluttering, his mouth hungrily drinking her release. Before she could fully coming back down his fingers were buried inside her, sending her head tossing with a shout. The sensation verging on too much.

Sometime in her haze, Klaus had managed to slip off his pants and roll a condom over his straining cock. The tip replacing his fingers at her swollen entrance.

He looked at her, iris swallowed by pupil, “Okay, love?”

It felt like she was burning where they touched, her earlier release quickly ramping back up into new arousal. And she enthusiastically consented, hissed out a yes as she rewound her limbs around him, arms and legs trying to pull him toward her.

Then he was thrusting forward, burying himself to the hilt and stretching her around him. He had length and girth worth bragging about, but her body welcomed easily. The glide smooth with her earlier arousal. She hitched her legs tighter, clamping around him and gritted out, “Move.”

He did.

Each thrust built the fire in her belly, the motion rocking the whole bed. Caroline’s second climb was rapid, already incredibly worked up from all his ministrations. An orgasm crashing over as she screamed, white flashing across her vision. Klaus wasn’t far behind her, the slight pulses of his cock blending with the last little aftershocks.

“Okay, you pass,” she breathed out as her new favorite bed partner rolled off to settle beside her. She shifted, leveraging herself up to dispose of the used condom as Klaus remained semi-boneless where he had collapsed against the sheets.

Laying back down, Caroline curled against his side, resting her head on his chest as she fiddled with his necklaces.

“Round two is my turn though, Klaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yeah it’s set in Miami, but I wanted to keep my theme so I made the title “Sun & Wind” in Spanish.


End file.
